¿Dónde están tus alas?
by AliPon
Summary: El amor viene y va. Duele y reconforta. Por eso, en esta historia, a pesar de que la muerte esté presente todo el tiempo, el amor surge de una forma esporádica, de una forma inesperada; que golpeará a todos y los dejará sin aire, sin saber qué hacer. (Riren)
1. Prólogo

**Notas al final.**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo autor Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**Prólogo**

En un mundo donde la ira es lo único que te mantiene vivo. Donde dar tu vida es poco. Donde ver el cielo cada mañana, se vuelve un regalo divino pero a la vez algo detestable; sabiendo que viendo el círculo ardiente ascender, era un día más de estar enclaustrado entre aquellas murallas. Entre aquella enorme "jaula" de piedra y madera. ¿Cuántos años el miedo albergó los corazones? ¿Cuántas vidas se perdieron? ¿Cuántas?

Aquel día en que la humanidad rememoró la consecuencia de vivir dentro de una "jaula", marcó a la humanidad misma, incluso a aquellos tres inocentes niños que tan solo querían ver el exterior.

_Sueños prohibidos._

La muerte se respiraba por todo el lugar; el miedo y la podredumbre estaban en la atmósfera. Polvo. Carne. Sangre. Cascajos. Rocas. Lágrimas. Gritos de auxilio. Muertos. Mutilados. Titanes. Todo aquello componía a Shiganshina, la ciudad que vio la destrucción y el infierno en su máxima expresión. Otra vez eran presas de titanes y de ellos mismos, por su cobardía y desconfianza. Mucho quedó atrás, muchos perdieron la poca esperanza y tranquilidad que habían logrado instaurar en sus frágiles corazones.

_Apetitivos. Eso, eran. De nueva cuenta._

"_Yo los mataré a todos._" Fueron las exactas palabras, que dijo un niño de apenas diez años con un recuerdo que se volvería herida por el resto de su vida. Sus amigos en lágrimas estaban, pero seguían a su lado. Seguían con la convicción de que estar juntos, era una buena idea. Sus lazos se estrecharon después de entrar en las tropas, donde pusieron a prueba sus habilidades y su determinación. Nuevos compañeros conocieron, una "nueva" vida estaban iniciando.

_Tropas de Reclutas N° 104. _

Aquellos que alguna vez fueron niños de Shiganshina, se graduaron; dos de ellos quedaron entre los diez mejores. Con orgullo, el joven Eren Jaeger, sonreía. Por fin, podría cumplir su promesa que se hizo cinco años atrás: matar a todos y cada uno de los titanes, pero…

¿Qué pasaría si resulta que eres lo que más odias, Eren? ¿Qué pasaría si…te enamoras?

Debes saber que...a pesar de que este mundo, inundado de muerte, guarda un tesoro que sólo en tú corazón encontrarás. ¿No deseas ver a la humanidad, libre de toda atadura, libre de sus miedos, libre de la muerte que acecha constantemente en aquellas fauces tan asquerosas, libre de toda culpa pasada, libre de la incesante incertidumbre de cuándo ser devorado? ¿No quieres liberarla?

Eren, vive como debe ser. Lucha por tus ideales y no dejes pasar las oportunidades que se te presenten. Dale una oportunidad al amor. No te ciegues. No te desprecies.

Cadetes del escuadrón N° 104, demuestren de qué están hechos. Vivan para después contarlo. Impresiónense de sí mismos. Dense una oportunidad para conocerse y dejar los prejuicios atrás. Permanezcan juntos y vean de lo que son capaces.

Busquen sus alas perdidas.

Tómenlas.

Únanse a ellas.

Y vuelen tan alto como se los permitan.

Conozcan a qué sabe la libertad de alma y cuerpo.

¿Ya las encontraron?

¿No?

Entonces, ¿dónde están sus alas?

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Quedó bien? Espero que si.. ^^**

**Bien, solo les comentaré que es mi segunda vez subiendo un fic; aunque esta vez es de SnK *3***

**Como notarán, es un prólogo...o algo así. Solo espero les agrade y esperen a mi próxima actu wO **

**Ammm este fic también lo estoy publicando en Amor Yaoi...así que, no se espanten si lo encuentran aquí ^^**

**Sin más que desearles un bonito día, me despido.**

**Cuídense.**

**Nos leemos**

**AliPon fuera~*~**


	2. Capítulo I: La promesa

**Notas al final C:**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo autor, Hajime Isayama ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**La promesa**

Sorpresa. Desorientación. Miedo. Eso sentían todos y cada uno de los que quedaban de las Tropas de Reclutas N° 104. ¿Por qué Eren estaba dentro de un titán? ¿Por qué? Esa incógnita se repetía una y otra vez en sus cabezas. Jean no podía creérselo, es más, ni siquiera lo tragaba; sintió náuseas y unas enormes ganas de salir de ahí. Todos desconocían la razón (y preferían no conocer la verdad) de aquello que sus ojos presenciaban. Aquel titán, destrozó a por lo menos veinte, dejando ver su poder y coraje que tenía contra los de "su misma especie". Sin embargo, al terminar con uno y quedar sin sus dos extremidades superiores y con mordidas por todo su cuerpo, cayó al suelo elevando una enorme nube de polvo. Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Mikasa, Armin y Jean fueron testigos que de la nuca surgió aquel joven terco y que ya daban por muerto. Mikasa, con la felicidad de saber que no había perdido lo que quedaba de su familia, fue hasta donde estaba aquel humano-titán. Como pudo subió hasta que estrechó entre sus brazos a su adorado "hermano". Lloró a mares, importándole poco el que le vieran hacerlo, solo quería desahogar su corazón.

Pero la felicidad duró poco. Al momento de regresar el miedo corrompió las almas y corazones de aquellos "camaradas", incluyendo a su oficial al mando. Su rostro, a pesar de tener facciones duras tenía el temor en toda su expresión.

Abrió los ojos, con vagos recuerdos en su mente. Con dificultad logró enfocar y al darse cuenta ya estaba con una clara imagen de su alrededor. Armas de fuego le apuntaban, tanto a él como a sus amigos, Mikasa y Armin. Se maldijo por no poder ponerse en pie y por no saber qué responder a "_¿Qué demonios son ustedes?_". Sus opciones era el ser titanes o humanos. ¿Cuál elegir? Su cabeza por más que trataba de hallar la mejor solución, era aturdida por las palabras escupidas por aquel hombre de voz temerosa pero firme. Sabía que en su respuesta, la vida de sus amigos y la de él, estaban en juego y eso le ponía aún más nervioso. El tiempo se "agotaba" y la advertencia de abrir fuego en caso de moverse o engañar la tenía presente. ¿Por qué engañaría si ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta la razón de su estado actual?

La presión le estaba haciendo el perder la razón y comenzaba a dudar de sí mismo.

–¡No entiendo la pregunta! –Gritó con desesperación el acusado, provocando que el miedo aflorara en cada palabra del superior.

–¡Nosotros te vimos emerger de un titán! –Había dicho ¿titán? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Acaso decía la verdad aquel hombre que pasaba de los cuarenta? –¡No podemos perder tiempo y tropas en ti! –Fue lo único que escuchó con claridad.

Todo transcurría a una velocidad que no podía manejar. Artillería. Amenazas. La muerte en la mano de aquel hombre. El miedo. La frustración. La desesperación. Decisiones por tomar. Conjeturas falsas. Ignorancia. Todo pasaba frente a sus ojos. Labios moviéndose. Pensamientos vagos. El corazón latiendo a mil por hora. El sudor en su frente y mojando sus ropas. No quería poner en riesgo a sus amigos, ellos eran su más preciado tesoro.

–Oigan. Mikasa. Armin. ¿Qué es todo esto? –Esa pregunta seguía revoloteando y fue ignorada de forma campante. Al parecer era el único que desconocía el que era un titán, el único que no sabía cómo había terminado ahí. En sus pensamientos la forma de su muerte no era a mano de humanos, eso era ridículo. De pronto cayó en cuenta de que tanto su brazo izquierdo como su pierna izquierda, le había vuelto a "crecer", tal y como los titanes lo "hacían". Entonces, ¿era cierto?

–¡Lo preguntaré una vez más! ¡¿Qué eres?! ¡¿Humano o titán?! –Entre sus recuerdos, él sabía que siempre se comportó y fue un niño normal, un humano como cualquiera de ahí, así que…

–¡Soy humano! –Exclamó seguro de su respuesta pero…vio ascender aquella mano, dando la señal de preparar el cañón. Los segundos parecieron milenios. Mikasa le tomó cual costal y quiso correr hacia el muro, pero fue ahí donde se percató de algo…

_ La llave._

En aquellos momentos culminantes, recordó todas y cada una de las palabras de su padre "_Cuando entres al sótano ¡descubrirás la verdad!_". Se apartó de los brazos de Mikasa y corrió hasta Armin. La bala fue disparada y, sin saber la razón de sus acciones, se mordió la mano provocando el que un "caparazón" se formara y protegiera a sus amigos.

Una nube de polvo se alzó impidiendo la visibilidad. Tras aquello, un fragmento de un esqueleto de titán estaba en pie. Un brazo con la musculatura a la vista y alzado; fue el que detuvo la bala. Dentro del tórax (conformado por solo los huesos y unos cuantos músculos) se encontraban sus amigos. Intactos, al igual que las flores. Eren al darse cuenta de que estaba dentro de aquel "caparazón" se desprendió y bajó, para ir a donde Armin y Mikasa estaban. Seguían sin creerlo pero no tenía tiempo para razonar, tenía que aprovechar la polvareda para poder escapar o hacer algo que evitara la muerte de las personas que quería proteger.

–Tengo dos opciones. –Comentó con expresión seria y determinación. –El escapar de aquí con mi forma de titán y…

–Iré contigo.

–No, Mikasa. ¡Deja de decir estupideces¡ ¡Ni siquiera soy tu hermanito o hijo!… –una discusión de la cual se desconectó, Armin, se estaba formando. El que se consideraba inútil se sumergió en sus pensares depresivos y bajos en autoestima. La imagen que tenía de sí mismo no era buena y toda vía le embadurnaba de peores cosas. Se consideraba un completo cobarde. ¿Lo era? Solo era consciente de que quería "devolverles" el favor a aquellos que le salvaron incontables veces. Pero no podía, él mismo se auto-infundía la cobardía. No era correcto. No quería perder a sus amigos, aunque en aquellos momentos llegó a pensar en que su amistad había terminado, no obstante…

–Armin, quiero que tú tomes la decisión final. Hazles saber que éste poder de titán puede ser beneficioso para la humanidad. Diles que no soy una amenaza. Si me dices que los puedes convencer con todo eso, te creeré y me quedaré. –La firmeza con la que dijo aquello, tomó desprevenido al pequeño de los tres. ¿Tomar…la decisión final? ¿Tanto confiaba en él para dejarle en sus manos algo tan importante? –Tienes quince segundos para decidirte. ¿Puedes o no?

–¿Por qué me dejas algo tan importante en mis manos?

–Porque si no hubiera sido por ti, aquella vez hubiéramos sido comidos por titanes si Hannes no hubiera llegado justo a tiempo. Siempre eliges las mejores opciones. –En aquel instante la venda de sus ojos cayó, dejando ver la cálida luz de la que tanto se había negado apreciar. Ellos siempre pensaron lo contrario a lo que él tenía en mente; para ellos no era una carga. Con aquella convicción se puso de pie y diciendo "_No demuestren resistencia_" se encaminó fuera de la polvareda; retirándose los pesares y todo lo negativo al quitarse el cinturón del Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales. Estaba seguro que pondría todas sus cartas para poder salvar a Eren de una ejecución injusta.

Al llegar al frente y hablar por primera vez, no pasó por alto las reacciones del superior que ya estaban perdidas; ya no pensaba al estar sumergido en su mar de temor. Nervioso de que no pudiera cumplir la promesa de convencer a aquel miedoso de primera, citó su juramento, posando su mano derecha en puño en su pecho y poniendo la otra mano atrás. –¡Permítanme explicarles su importancia estratégica! –Fue lo último que dijo antes de que…

–Ya basta. Sigues siendo el mismo. Tan grande y lleno de miedo. – Aquella voz era del comandante Pixis. Un veterano de las Tropas Estacionarias. Él había detenido la señal de fuego y… –No se debe ser un gran genio para saber la situación. En todo caso, ve a organizar a los refuerzos. Yo escucharé aquello que tengan que decir. –El alivio azotó a los tres jóvenes y la calma volvió.

En lo alto de la muralla Rose, con la ciudad de Trost como un fondo "espectacular" fue escuchada la estrategia propuesta por Arlet. La cual consistía en que Eren, en su forma de titán, cargara una roca y con ella cubriera la abertura que había en la puerta. El comandante se interesó y entonces preguntó. –Cadete Jaeger, ¿Puedes bloquear la abertura?

–No confío plenamente en este poder. No lo sé manejar del todo y…

–Creo que reformularé mi pregunta, ¿Lo harás o no?

–Sí, lo haré.

Con aquella respuesta y satisfacción de oírla, a la mañana siguiente se dio a conocer la estrategia a los demás cadetes y veteranos que conformaban a las tropas. En su mayoría no estuvo de acuerdo y estuvieron a punto de irse, sino es porque el comandante les hizo ver que serían unos cobardes si se marchaban; solamente de aquella manera se quedaron los hombres y mujeres. Al poco tiempo el plan comenzó a correr y el grupo de élite acompañaba a Eren, a modo de protegerlo de los titanes cuando él se convirtiera en uno. Sin embargo hubo un problema, al momento de transformarse y ver a Mikasa quiso matarla. Ella esquivó su enorme puño que golpeó con ferocidad el techo de una casa, causando que una herida en su mejilla se formara con el cascajo que salió disparado por los aires. En su momento de locura Eren incluso llegó a golpearse la cara por tratar (otra vez) de arrebatarle la vida a su "familia". Los demás del equipo perdieron la poca fe que se habían forzado en tener.

Armin llegó a la escena y notando que algo andaba mal con su amigo fue hasta la nuca del desplomado titán y comenzó a decir todo aquello que alguna vez le confió Eren. Sus deseos de ir fuera de las murallas y ver el mar y aquellos mágicos lugares que solo en libros había leído. Con esas palabras, y la esperanza en ellas, logró que el corazón de Eren volviera a latir por la humanidad. Feliz de haber logrado su cometido se apartó dejando libre el camino a la primera victoria del hombre.

Todos los que desconocían la situación de Eren, había perdido la confianza y comenzaban a dudar de las decisiones de sus superiores, comenzaban a negarse la oportunidad de creer por completo en alguien. Sin embargo, en un momentáneo silencio escucharon el resonar de unas pisadas decisivas. En la lejanía pudieron ver que la roca era movida gracias a aquel titán-humano. Su cuerpo estaba siendo aplastado por el dolor, la desesperanza y miedo de las personas que allí estaban; pero debía seguir, para así, poder cumplir su promesa. En un momento de desesperación, por proteger al joven de Shiganshina, cadetes y veteranos decidieron dar sus vidas, así como aquellos que murieron al inicio de la estrategia. Armin y Mikasa, acompañaban a aquel "grandulón", como un refuerzo en su protección.

_ ¡Lucha! ¡Lucha!_

Se repetía con insistencia para poder aguantar hasta el final, llorando en silencio la muerte de aquellos que decidieron sacrificarse. Él daba por sentado, que ninguna muerte sería en vano, porque él cumpliría hasta el final su misión. Cuando ya estaban a unos metros de llegar a su destino, apareció un titán en su camino. La chica anunció el que lo quitaría, no obstante, Rika ayudó en darle muerte a aquel come-humanos, dejando el camino libre a la carta de victoria.

–¡Vamos, Eren! –Gritó con euforia aquel joven estratega, dándole su apoyo a su gran amigo.

La roca cayó.

La abertura se cerró.

Ningún titán entró más.

La primera victoria de la humanidad.

Ninguna muerte en vano.

La bengala fue disparada.

Eren, debes estar feliz.

En aquel instante el titán-hombre, ya no se movió. El que le "movía" cayó exhausto. Armin fue en su ayuda tratando de sacarle de la nuca, pero el calor era tal que sentía arder su piel. Sabían que no podían estar más tiempo allí abajo, aun había titanes en el interior de la ciudad. Justamente de aquello que imploraban que no apareciera…se presentó.

Dos titanes se acercaban de forma peligrosa a aquellos cadetes. Armin había logrado sacar a Eren quien estaba a punto de desmayarse. Sus corazones estaban latiendo cual lunáticos. No podían morir en aquel instante, no estaba entre sus planes el morir ahí. Pedían ayuda con gritos atorados en sus gargantas. Sus cuerpos se estremecían. Por favor. Alguien.

_ Sálvenos._

Tan solo fue en un parpadeo cuando vieron caer aquellos "monstruos", inertes. Eren, entreabrió sus cansinos ojos y pudo distinguir aquellas alas que tantas veces deseó. Aquellas alas que eran la libertad misma.

_La Legión de Reconocimiento había llegado._

–Oye, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Aquella voz, era…

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Bonito o no? OwO**

**Espero les haya gustado w Y ¿saben? Les agradezco sus favs, follows y revs :´D Aunque no sean muchos (para otras personas) para mí es una ganancia w Espero sigan este fic~**

**Me hicieron el día~**

**Solo quiero aclarar que unos cuantos caps estarán basados en el anime; sin embargo, habrá un punto en el que se separe (obviamente). Además de que ésta historia, en general, no es de: "Se vieron y se enamoraron". No quiero eso, y trataré de que sea un poco más realista (dentro de su respectivo mundo). ^^ ok?~**

**Agradezco la bienvenida de Allen-chan y respondo a tú rev: Sí, en AY ya hay una sección de SnK; sin embargo, no hay muchos :C pero hay varios que considero buenos ^^**

**Muchas gracia Karen~ y espero lo sigas**

**Haru, sí y muchas gracias por leer :´D **

**Espero subir pronto otro cap ^^ **

**Cuídense**

**Se les quiere *3***

**Nos leemos**

**AliPon fuera~*~**


	3. Capítulo II: En mis manos

**Notas al final C:**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no pertenece, sino a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**_En mis manos_**

Su madre estaba de pie, sobre un prado con hermosas flores rodeándole. Se encontraba de espaldas, viendo el cielo azul. Su cabello se mecía al son del viento y los pétalos revoloteaban a su alrededor. Paz, armonía y tranquilidad. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

"_Madre", _le llamó. Ella se fue girando con lentitud, dejando ver sus hermosas facciones maternales; el distinguible amor de madre en sus ojos estaba reflejado. Al momento de quedar completamente de frente, extendió sus brazos diciendo con voz dulce "_Eren_". Al escuchar su voz tan serena y dulce, no dudó en ir a sus brazos. Comenzó a correr hacia su madre con la ilusión de estar entre los brazos de aquella mujer que le dio la embargo, conforme iba avanzando, el verde pasto y las hermosas flores se iban tiñendo de escarlata, el cielo se tornaba de un color oscuro.

Sangre. Llovía sangre. Miró el cielo y vio emerger lentamente un titán. Aquel asqueroso que jamás dejaba de sonreír, ni siquiera cuando tomó a su madre, quien seguía con los brazos extendidos y cubierta de sangre. Eren quiso alcanzarle, tratando de evitar que se la llevara aquel 'monstruo'; pero, no pudo correr, sus muñecas tenían cadenas (que sobresalían de la tierra) y le impedían el moverse. Tiró de ellas con tanta fuerza, que su piel se tornó completamente rojiza y rastros de sangre se asomaban por sus pequeñas heridas. Miraba con desespero y temor como era comida ella. "_Eren_" escuchó por última vez, antes de que la boca del titán se cerrara por completo…

Despertó con la respiración agitada, algunas lágrimas mojando sus mejillas. Había sido una pesadilla, y demasiado fuerte para él. Quiso incorporarse pero el sonido de las cadenas le hizo mirar sus muñecas y verlas apresadas por pulseras de metal. Las miró con detenimiento y en silencio admiraba su color plata. Elevó la vista y pudo distinguir piedra, madera y barrotes.

_Celda._

Estaba en una celda. De eso no había mayor duda, pero ¿por qué? En aquel instante un dolor de cabeza le hizo tensar sus músculos y agarrarse la cabeza. Claro, él había cerrado la abertura de la puerta de Trost. "_En eso, llegó la Legión de Reconocimiento y…_" al recordar el nombre y la figura de la persona que les salvó, a él y a sus amigos, se estremeció. Su mirada fría y su presencia le quedaron grabadas, al igual que el emblema que portaba. Las alas de la libertad.

Se sentó con dificultad y ahí pudo divisar que había alguien observándole tras los barrotes. Elevó la mirada y vio aquel hombre que valía por cien. Comenzó a sudar frío y a sentir su corazón latir frenético, quería escapar de sus ojos grises a como diera lugar.

–Capitán…Levi. –Susurró temeroso el joven encadenado. ¿Qué hacía ahí aquel sujeto? ¿Qué quería comprobar?

Aquel hombre se despegó de la pared donde estaba recargado, y caminó con lentitud hasta los barrotes. Miró al muchacho que yacía en la cama, escrutándole con la mirada; analizando todo lo que su visión le permitía, hasta que se topó con aquellas orbes esmeralda. Le miraban con temor y confusión entremezclados. Había estado observándole mientras dormía, notando la inquietud y desesperación en su rostro. Dedujo que tuvo una pesadilla, ya que le había visto derramar lágrimas.

Nunca abrió la boca, ni produjo sonido alguno; solo se dedicó a mirarle, tratando de buscar algo que ni él mismo sabía. Él estaba ahí por órdenes de Erwin, le había pedido que fuera a ver al muchacho que pronto sería juzgado, quería que viera con sus propios ojos a aquel ser tan 'peculiar' y le reportara cualquier cosa que pudiera ser de mucha ayuda para 'reclamar' su custodia. Pero…no encontró nada novedoso, nada que pudiera hacer la diferencia de la multitud de cerdos.

"_Tch…qué pérdida de tiempo_." Pensó con fastidio al ver que su espera de dos horas, había sido en vano. Vaya cosa. Desvió la mirada, para observar el recinto. Demasiado sucio. "_Asqueroso_" pensó con hastío. Sin decir una palabra se alejó de los barrotes, encaminándose a la salida, no sin antes mirar de reojo al adolescente que no apartaba la mirada de su anatomía.

La puerta se cerró y el sonar de las llamas era lo único presente. Los guardias que estaban cuidando la celda, no emitían ruido alguno. Estaba solo. Solo y sin respuestas a sus múltiples preguntas. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Aquel hombre de no más de un metro sesenta, le observó todo el tiempo, sin hablarle si quiera, sin…nada. "_¿Qué más podía esperar?_" pensó con ironía comenzando a sentirse, nuevamente, fatigado. ¿Pero cómo? Si apenas había despertado. Tal vez aquella 'comunicación' con miradas, fue algo…intensa. Tal vez.

* * *

–¿Y bien?–Y ahí estaba Levi, sentado en un cómodo sillón, con las piernas cruzadas y con un brazo recargado en el respaldo del mueble. Erwin le cuestionó poco después de que tomó asiento, con el mismo tono de seguridad que a veces le molestaba.

–No le vi nada especial a esa basura. –Respondió sin siquiera ver a su interlocutor. El capitán no era un hombre de mucho verbo, salvo cuando la situación lo ameritaba, mientras tanto no lo hacía. No lo consideraba algo necesario.

–¿Y qué esperabas? –Un silencio fue su respuesta para saber que al menos esperaba algo 'mejor' que un flacucho de tercera.

–Levi… –se puso de pie Erwin, ya que estaba sentado frente a su escritorio; caminó hasta la ventana más cercana viendo a sus soldados pasar. –Ese chico es especial. Se puede convertir en un titán y eso puede sernos de mucha ayuda en nuestras exploraciones. He oído que la primera vez que se transformó, asesinó a por lo menos veinte titanes hasta que se quedó sin energía. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? –Se giró para ver el rostro inexpresivo de Levi, quien parecía procesar cada palabra de su superior. –Él puede ayudarnos a recuperar el muro María…

–Ni siquiera sabemos si en verdad está de nuestro lado, Erwin. –Por fin habló Levi.

–¿Por qué piensas que no?

–Simplemente porque es un mocoso.

–Levi, entiende…

–No, tú entiende. La posición en que está esa basura no es favorable; además, no sabemos qué tan confiable es su poder de titán. Lo más probable es que no sepa controlarlo.

–Ya tendremos una solución para ello.

–Tch, no hables como si ya estuviera bajo nuestra jurisdicción. –La acidez con la que habló, le dio a entender a Erwin que algo le inquietaba al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

–Te propongo algo. –Declaró después de un silencio donde sólo el tic-tac del reloj, se escuchaba. –Acabo de enviar una carta para poder hablar personalmente con Eren Jaeger, lo tuyo solo fue 'revisión'; quiero saber sus intereses y lo que está dispuesto a hacer. Me acompañarás, para que todas las dudas que tengas de ése chico, se puedan responder. ¿Qué dices? –Sus ojos escudriñaban en los ajenos, buscando la mentira que no existía. Vaya cosa.

–Haz lo que quieras. –Sentenció Levi, poniéndose de pie, encaminándose a la puerta del despacho de Erwin a paso firme y con el enojo revolviendo sus entrañas.

–Levi, nunca cambiarás. –Habló al aire el comandante, devolviendo la mirada a la ventana, viendo salir a caballo al capitán junto con Auruo y Petra. –Debemos ganar ese juicio. –Dijo entre dientes, apretando su puño con fuerza. En verdad que debían ganarlo si querían recuperar el muro María.

* * *

En el cuartel de los reclutas la atmósfera no era en absoluto, armoniosa o agradable. Habían pasado unos días y no tenían noticias de Eren, no querían pensar lo que era lo más probable. Que hubieran ejecutado a Eren.

–Mikasa… –Armin llamó a su amiga que tan solo veía su comida sin ningún afán de ingerirla. Le preocupaba su estado, pensó en que estaba deprimida por el hecho de que le 'arrebataron' a Eren, pero…

La muchacha enterró su cuchara en el pan duro que tenía en su bandeja, tomando de improvisto a Armin. –Ese enano… –La furia se despedía en cada palabra y en sus ojos marinos. Aquel Levi, les había salvado, a ella y sus amigos de unos titanes, y le agradeció por ello, pero…al final él 'ayudó' a que Eren estuviera encerrado en quién sabe dónde.

Debía hacer algo por lo menos, y su mente no le ayudaba mucho al respecto. Sin escuchar las preguntas de Armin se puso de pie saliendo a paso veloz dejando a todos perplejos por ello. Solo quería respirar y sentir el aroma del viento libre. Su corazón no podía ser consolado en ninguna circunstancia, solo el regreso de Eren le devolvería la calidez que necesitaba, solo él podía curarla de sus penas.

–Eren, vuelve. –Miró suplicante el cielo que se teñía de hermosas tonalidades amarillas, anaranjadas y rojizas. Un hermoso atardecer para una desconsolada alma.

_¿En mis manos estará tú regreso?_

* * *

Ya eran cerca de cuatro días desde que la primera victoria de la humanidad había ocurrido, y seguían sin saber sobre Eren. Jean solo pensaba en Marco, en aquel muchacho que le había animado en un momento en que no se sentía útil de alguna manera. Aunque también por su mente pasaba la idea de que la muerte de Marco fue culpa de Eren, cosa que era una vil mentira pero quería culpar a alguien más.

_Qué infantil_

Mientras caminaba por las concurridas calles de la ciudad, pudo divisar en la lejanía al capitán Levi que cabalgaba con Auruo y Petra tras él. Se extrañó por la repentina aparición de los de élite, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Se hizo a un lado, presenciando el pasar de aquellos corceles con sus jinetes; la mirada de Levi se posó en su anatomía y el relincho de su corcel negro pilló a Jean. Al ver que la mirada del capitán del Escuadrón de Reconocimiento, estaba sobre de él no dudó si quiera en hacer su saludo militar como muestra de respeto.

–¿Jean Kirschtein? –La voz del superior le hizo tragar saliva de nervios, sintiendo sus piernas temblar.

–Sí, señor. Soy yo.

–Acompáñanos. –Sin poder cuestionar la razón, fue subido al corcel de Auruo quien le miraba con autosuficiencia. El camino fue un tanto largo y la incertidumbre de saber por qué, aún hacía estragos en su mente.

* * *

Llegaron a al cuartel del Escuadrón de Reconocimiento donde por fin pudo sentir el suelo bajo las suelas de sus botas. Miró a su alrededor y no pudo hacer nada más que asombrarse; era un edificio grande, con patios enormes para poder entrenar, una caballeriza al fondo y con árboles rodeando todo el lugar.

Auruo le indicó el camino hasta el edificio donde le esperaba el comandante Erwin, en una oficina con una vista primorosa de un futuro atardecer. Echó un vistazo y notó papeleo y mapas por doquier. Claro, todo completamente acomodado y en el lugar correspondiente. Los únicos que se encontraban en la estancia, eran: Levi, Erwin y por supuesto Jean. Ese cadete estaba con los nervios a punto de colapsar, la tensión no le dejaba respirar debidamente y trataba de mirar a todo menos a los superiores que parecían tan… ¿despreocupados?

El comandante, que se encontraba viendo a través de un ventanal se giró para mirar al cadete que seguía en pie. –Jean Kirschtein, graduado del escuadrón N° 104. Sexto de los diez mejores. –La voz de Erwin tomó desprevenido al aludido, quien dio un respingo y por acto reflejo hizo el famoso saludo militar. –Compañero de Eren Jaeger. Te preguntarás el por qué estás aquí.

–Sí, señor.

Erwin le miró unos instantes para después desviar su mirada a Levi, que asintió comprendiendo la orden muda. Levi se puso de pie y caminó con su natural seguridad pasando a un costado del joven, que tan solo tragó saliva. Aquel pequeño hombre le daba nervios y le temía con tan solo verlo. Sinceramente, comenzaba a odiar sentir los calosfríos.

–Solo queremos saber sobre algunas cosas. –Erwin atrapó la atención del temeroso muchacho, quien después escuchó la puerta ser atrancada por una silla. Levi se recargó en la pared, a un costado de la puerta bloqueada, cruzándose de brazos y clavando sus ojos grises en el cadete.

Todas aquellas acciones le estaban dando miedo; temía que le fuera pasar algo. Aún y le dijeran que confiara en ellos, no lo haría, sus actos eran por demás sospechosos.

–No tienes qué preocuparte, todos los demás pasaron por lo mismo. –Si el capitán pensó que con eso le calmaría, estaba muy equivocado, demasiado equivocado.

–Muy bien…comencemos.

* * *

**¡Aló~ amores míos! *O*/ Sí, Ali de vuelta nenes xD**

**Wuaaa ando feliz :´D por sus favs, follows y sobretodo...sus hermosos revs. No saben cuánto les amé ;w;**

**Sí, soy una chillona...y no, no es por Andrés uwu***

**Solo espero que les guste el cap. Soy demasiado lenta, tanto para subir caps como para desarrollar (de forma decente) la historia...ya me conocerán -w-**

**Ammm, ammm qué más...¡Oh, claro! Verán, estoy a punto de entrar a la escuela y...ustedes saben: trabajos, tarea, proyectos, graduación lo típico xD Sí, estoy cursando mi último grado de Preparatoria, Escuela Media o como le conozcan -w-U Ya me siento vieja :´D**

**El punto es que tardaré otro poco en subir, aunque ya tengo algo avanzada la historia (gracias a AY y a mi 'adorable' musa nwn*) tengo que betear y ustedesabe~ -w- es tardadito xD**

**Sin más, me despido y espero leerles pronto nwn/**

**Cuídense~**

**Ali les quere 3**

**AliPon fuera~*~**


	4. Capítulo III: Yo seré responsable de ti

**Notas al final**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, sino a Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**_Yo seré responsable de ti_**

Pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban de forma tortuosa por su mejilla y frente. Había intentado de todo para poder entrar y escuchar cada palabra de aquel cadete. Aquella era la sexta vez que no llegaba a la hora del interrogatorio; por más que corrió, cruzando la mitad del campo de entrenamiento, no llegó a tiempo. Aquel enano adorador de la limpieza, le había vuelto a atrancar la puerta.

"_¡Maldito, enano!_"

–Superior Hanji, piden su presencia en…

–Ya voy. –El joven que había llegado en un momento 'crítico', fue despedido con una mirada que daba más que miedo.

Hanji, que yacía apoyada en la puerta de madera, retiró sus manos para así erguirse y suspirar desanimada. Realmente estaba molesta. ¿Por qué no le dejaban escuchar la hermosa anécdota de aquel humano-titán que dentro de unos días sería juzgado? ¿Acaso no era objeto de nuevas teorías, de nuevas hipótesis (un tanto alocadas), de nuevos descubrimientos? Porque aquello era un maravilloso descubrimiento ¿cierto? ¿Qué tenía de malo que escuchara?

–¡Mierda! –Dijo entre dientes, pateando la puerta. Detestaba cuando no tenía lo que quería, y más cuando podía responder a más de una de sus tantas preguntas sobre su único tema preferido: los titanes.

Se marchó hecha una furia, dejando atrás su última oportunidad para conocer más (ya que había escuchado rumores) sobre aquel joven llamado Eren. Mientras tanto, en el despacho de Erwin, el pobre cadete Jean Krischtein se encontraba sentado en una silla -a petición del comandante- con los nervios en su máxima. Había relatado los hechos ocurridos, cuando vio emerger a Eren de la nuca de un titán de quince metros; los superiores le escucharon con la atención debida, aun y a pesar de que habían escuchado la misma historia unas seis veces (contando la de ese momento). La mirada constante de Levi le erizaba la piel y el silencio de Erwin le carcomía la conciencia. El tiempo se le hacía sumamente lento y todo por la actitud de esos dos que parecían disfrutar su 'tortura'.

–Joven Jean –el llamado de Erwin le hizo elevar su mirada para toparse con la ajena y sentirse pequeño –usted fue testigo de que Eren Jaeger se transformó en un titán ¿cierto?

–Sí, señor. Tal como se lo he contado, yo lo vi.

–¿Tiene alguna idea en concreto del porqué es eso posible?

–No, señor.

–En su reporte se dice que es humano, ¿usted qué piensa al respecto? –La duda estaba implantada en la faz de Jean quien no sabía qué responder.

Erwin, al ver que no respondía Jean, dijo –Él tiene una enorme determinación, según lo escrito aquí. –Señaló el folder con los papeles de Eren Jaeger.

–…–No quería reconocerlo, pero ése tipo le había demostrado varias veces que aun y a pesar de no tener una habilidad en especial, con trabajo y esfuerzo se podían lograr las cosas. Tensó la mandíbula de tan solo recordarlo.

–Su silencio me lo dice todo, cadete Jean. –Los ojos marrones del nombrado se posaron en los orbes azulados del comandante, quien le veía con su natural autoridad. –Sé que no le cae bien Eren, pero nos sería de mucha utilidad que nos dijera todo lo posible sobre él.

–Concretamente, ¿qué desea saber, señor?

–Si esa basura es de confianza o no. –Levi había hablado y eso ponía inquieto a Jean.

Si era confiable o no.

Bueno, Eren, a pesar de ser un cabeza hueca, tiende a cumplir sus objetivos y es firme en sus decisiones ¿eso no lo hace confiable? En todo caso, ¿para ellos qué significaba ser confiable? ¿Ser sumiso y obediente? ¿Decir siempre la verdad? ¿Cumplir con su deber? ¿Qué era ser confiable? Por un instante, Jean, vaciló para responder. Sin un significado claro de "confiable" en su mente, era incapaz de afirmar o negar algo que ni él sabía.

–Sé que dudas, Jean. Por eso responderé de ésta manera –Erwin se puso de pie, colocando sus manos tras su espalda caminando hasta donde el cadete se encontraba –, nosotros queremos que Eren forme parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero queremos estar seguros de que 'pelearemos' por alguien que sea digno de llamar 'La esperanza de la humanidad'. Es decir, queremos saber si Eren es alguien que valga la pena.

–¡Claro que vale la pena! –¿Eh? ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Le había defendido? Pero, ¿por qué? "_Fue un impulso. Sí solo eso." _Aun y fuere un impulso ¿por qué?

–¡Oi! Date cuenta con quién estás hablando, idiota. –Levi frunció el ceño, mirando con desaprobación al menor. ¿Quién se creía?

–Perdone, señor. –El comandante Erwin miró unos instantes al cadete para después acuclillarse y ver la sorpresa del otro.

–¿Señor?

–Lo defendiste. –La firmeza con que lo dijo, heló a Jean. Sí, lo había hecho. Aunque desconocía la razón. –No te sorprendas, todos los demás lo hicieron. –"_¿Todos los demás?_", pensó. –No cabe duda que Eren se ha hecho fama dentro de los Reclutas destacados. –El comandante se puso de pie sonriendo levemente. –Puedes irte, el interrogatorio ha terminado.

Sin mayores ceremonias Jean se retiró, no sin antes hacer el saludo militar y pasar junto al capitán Levi que retiró la silla que atrancaba la puerta. Al salir sintió sus hombros livianos y, como si hubiere estado aguantando la respiración, dejó salir el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Estaba por dolerle la cabeza; demasiada tensión le había hecho daño. Caminó por los pasillos del edificio para después salir y encontrarse con Petra Ral, quien amablemente se ofreció para llevarle a su cuartel en la ciudad. Con más ánimos de estar lejos de aquel lugar, aceptó la compañía de la señorita Petra. Montó un caballo, que le prestaron, y junto con la de élite se dirigió a la ciudad. "_Ya tuve suficiente._"

* * *

–¿Qué demonios planeas Erwin? –Levi no se había apartado ni un solo segundo del marco de la puerta, que estaba cerrada. El comandante observaba la retirada del cadete, que momentos antes había defendido a Eren.

–La victoria de la humanidad. –La simpleza con que lo dijo fastidió al capitán de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Si bien, Levi reconocía la habilidad con que Erwin lograba obtener lo que se proponía. Nunca le negaría una orden, se había ganado su respeto. Pero había ciertas ocasiones en que le exasperaba.

–Tch, no sabes hacer otra cosa más que imponer tu autoridad por todos lados ¿cierto?

–Debemos ganar ese juicio. –Miró por sobre su hombro a Levi quien le observaba con su típica mirada indiferente. Esto provocó que una leve sonrisa se formara en el comandante.

–¿De qué te ríes?

–Levi, te propongo algo.

–Mientras no sea matrimonio. –Una carcajada resonó en el lugar. Había ocasiones en que aquel 'pequeño' hombre solía decir cosas graciosas y fuera de lugar, aunque él no mostrara una sonrisa o algo parecido.

–Cuidarás de Eren, si llegamos a ganar el juicio.

–Esa no es una propuesta, Erwin.

–Lo sé. Pero también sé, que no desobedecerás una orden o ¿sí? –La mirada molesta del otro le hizo ensanchar su sonrisa. En verdad que Levi era una persona sumamente interesante. Desde que le conoció, pensó lo mismo.

Levi le miró de reojo antes de retirarse del lugar. Erwin se sentía satisfecho, aquel silencio era un 'sí' mudo, que solo él podía reconocer. Tan pronto como se retiró el capitán, tocaron a su puerta.

–Adelante.

Uno de sus hombres traía un sobre en mano con el sello característico de la Policía Militar. Al momento en que se retiró su subordinado, abrió la carta donde leyó que su solicitud de ver a Eren Jaeger había sido aceptada y que tenía derecho a seis horas para conversar con el joven. La cantidad de horas que le habían dado no le convenció pero pensó que las aprovecharía al máximo.

* * *

Cuando Jean arribó el edificio donde descansaba su Escuadrón, al abrir la puerta del comedor se topó con Mikasa quien pasaba por ahí. Jean se sorprendió y con lentitud cerró la puerta tras de sí.

–También te interrogaron ¿verdad? –La repentina pregunta le hizo espabilarse y después sonrojarse, después de todo seguía sintiendo aquella atracción por la joven de talentos excepcionales.

–Sí, lo hicieron.

–No eres el único. –La voz de Reiner le tomó de improviso. El rubio de grandes músculos había llegado y ya eran tres en aquel lugar.

–En verdad lo hizo. –Aquel era Armin, que aparecía junto con Annie y Bertholdt. Un momento de confusión para Jean.

Ya eran seis.

–Hacer ¿qué? –Preguntó confundido Jean.

–Interrogar a los que presenciaron lo de Eren.

Un momentáneo silencio se implantó. Los pensamientos de todos daban vueltas en sus mentes. ¿Qué planeaba aquel hombre? Nadie llegaba a una conclusión, eso era frustrante. Jean tomó asiento en una de las mesas, para sopesar lo que le había ocurrido aquella tarde-noche. Sí que había sido algo fuera de lo común. Tener a esos dos que despedían 'autoridad' con tan solo una mirada, le daba calosfríos. Cuando su mente dejó de divagar se percató que todos ya estaban sentados en la mesa, con la misma expresión que la de él. Consternación.

–Él quiere salvarlo. –La voz de Mikasa irrumpió el flujo de pensamientos que todos tenían. No hablaba en serio ¿verdad?

–¿Qué estás diciendo, Mikasa? –Reiner, incrédulo, miraba a la joven de cabellos negros que mantenía su mirar impasible.

–Él les preguntó si Eren valía la pena ¿cierto? –Todos en la mesa asintieron comenzando a 'ver lo que no habían vislumbrado'.

–El comandante Erwin Smith quiere que Eren forme parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento y se suicide con ellos. –A esa conclusión había llegado Jean. Frunció el ceño, después de todo, el dolor de cabeza hizo su aparición. "_Todo por pensar en ti, Eren._" Al percatarse de lo que había pensado, su rostro se tornó ligeramente rojo para después mostrar una expresión de enojo y exasperación. Sin decir alguna palabra concerniente a su comportamiento, abandonó la estancia dejando con miradas expectantes a los otros cinco testigos.

* * *

En la prisión del Tribunal Militar, yacía Eren; profundamente dormido; perdido en sus sueños; ajeno a los disturbios que comenzaban a aparecer dentro de las murallas y no propiamente causados por titanes. Los días no los podía contar, ya que bajo tierra pierdes la noción del tiempo.

Era de mañana y Erwin junto con Levi, arribaron el Tribunal Militar. Después de mostrar la carta que había recibido la noche anterior el comandante, fueron hasta la prisión. Las antorchas alumbraban los pasillos de piedra y el resonar de las botas hacían eco en el recinto.

–Aquí es. –Señaló el que guio a los de la Legión de Reconocimiento. –Ellos vienen a visitar al prisionero, ¿entendieron? –Comentó a los guardias que estaban al pendiente de Eren.

–Bien, todo suyo. –Estaba por marcharse hasta que recordó algo. –¡Ah! Esto colgaba de su cuello. –De uno de sus bolsillos sacó una especie de colguije, que tenía una llave.

–Según tengo entendido, es valioso para…–miró de reojo al dormido Eren, haciendo una mueca de desagrado. –ése. Bueno, les dejo.

La puerta se cerró y el silenció gobernó.

Una llave. ¿Qué tenía de valiosa una llave? Trató de recordar algo relacionado con ella, pero nada venía a su mente. "_No confíes mucho en el papeleo_" se dijo mientras admiraba la llave dorada que yacía en su mano. Poco después recordó un poco información, que había obtenido de uno de sus interrogatorios.

–Señor, le trajimos una silla por si quiere sentarse. –Erwin les agradeció y ellos volvieron a su sitio.

Levi, como de costumbre, se recargó en la pared, cruzándose de brazos. Miraba con detenimiento la figura que descansaba en aquella cama. Sus ojos se pasearon por toda su anatomía hasta que se topó con su rostro. La última vez que lo había visto tenía una expresión de miedo y confusión, pero en aquel instante en que le veía pudo ver cuán relajado estaba. Su respirar era pausado. Estaba en un sueño completamente profundo.

–¿Desde hace cuánto está dormido? –Preguntó Erwin a los guardias quienes se miraron de reojo por unos instantes.

–Desde que el capitán Levi vino, señor. –Aquella respuesta provocó el fruncimiento del entrecejo del mencionado. ¿Tanto tiempo dormía? ¿Acaso era un flojo o cómo?

–¿Creen poder despertarlo?

–Lo hemos intentado antes pero nada funciona.

–Entiendo. Esperaremos.

Pasaron las horas y Eren no despertaba. Pronto se cumplirían las cuatro horas y justo cuando planeaban retirarse un momento para poder respirar aire fresco y estirarse un poco, escucharon el ruido de las sábanas siendo removidas. Erwin volvió a tomar asiento y decidió esperar otros minutos. Levi observaba todos los movimientos que hacía el prisionero, sin perderse alguno. De pronto escucharon murmullos provenientes de Eren y después…calma.

El joven de quince años abrió por completo sus ojos, su sueño había sido el estar envuelto en llamas y escuchando los gritos de auxilio de sus amigos y él sin poder hacer nada para ayudarles; tardó en enfocar su visión, ya que veía tan solo manchas borrosas de alguien o algo. Cuando por fin pudo ver con claridad escuchó la voz del comandante Erwin:

–¿Quieres preguntar algo?

Parpadeó unos instantes ya que sus ojos le escocían un poco. ¿Acaso era una ilusión lo que veía? ¿Era real? ¿Qué hacían ahí el comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, Erwin Smith; y el…capitán Levi? Cuando notó la presencia de aquel que le visitó con anterioridad no pudo evitar sorprenderse. En realidad tenía muchas preguntas pero la única que quiso salir de forma correcta fue…

–¿Qué lugar es éste? –Aunque ya lo sabía, le daba vergüenza preguntar lo que en realidad quería saber y quedar como un idiota frente a personas importantes.

–Digamos que estás bajo tierra. Estás siendo custodiado por la Policía Militar. –Respondió al instante Erwin, demostrando la seguridad de sus palabras. –Hemos conseguido permiso para hablar contigo, hasta ahora.

El joven prisionero quiso moverse un poco pero una opresión en su muñeca le hizo darse cuenta que "_Cierto, estoy encadenado._" Al parecer, aun y estando dormido le temen. Elevó la vista al sentir un movimiento y ver con sorpresa la llave del sótano que le había dado su padre con anterioridad.

–Esa llave es…

–Sé que es tuya. Pero te será devuelta después, de eso no dudes. –Erwin seguía sosteniendo aquel objeto mientras recitaba lo que le había dicho Mikasa, hermana adoptiva de Eren, que aquella llave era la que abría el sótano de su casa y que probablemente es donde había información de los titanes. A ella le había preguntado varias cosas sobre el titán-humano y ella respondía lo necesario y que creía que el comandante pedía; cosa que agradeció el superior, así podría 'enfrentarse' al muchacho.

–Sí, eso dijo mi padre.

Para Levi aquello era nuevo; aquel joven temeroso y nervioso que había visto días antes no era con quien estaba teniendo una conversación Erwin. Éste muchacho era firme en sus respuestas y perceptivo en ciertas cosas. "_Vaya, mocoso._" Sin embargo, su desconfianza seguía a flor de piel. Ciertamente él no esperaba nada bueno de ese niñato, además de que…

–¿Sufres de amnesia y tú padre está desaparecido? Es muy bueno para ser verdad ¿no? –Sus ojos afilados como sus cuchillas, atravesaban al pobre muchacho, que no entendía la actitud del capitán hacía él.

–Levi, ya habíamos dicho que él no tiene razones para mentir. –Justamente antes de legar al Tribunal, el nombrado y Erwin estuvieron conversando acerca de Eren; como siempre, la desconfianza de Levi estaba en su máximo esplendor. Pero al final pudo 'convencerlo' de que Eren no tenía motivos para mentir.

–Tiene muchas cosas que no sabemos aún. Por ahora, queremos saber qué es lo que quieres.

Eren se sorprendió por lo dicho por el comandante que no supo qué responder al instante… –Lo que… ¿quiero?

–Para poder llegar a tú casa debemos retomar el Muro María, ya que ahí es donde está Shiganshina. Y para poder bloquear la abertura que hay, debemos utilizar tú poder de titán. Después de todo, el destino de la humanidad recae en un titán. Tal vez el 'Titán Acorazado' y el 'Titán colosal' sean como tú. Tú voluntad es nuestra pieza fundamental. La que salve a la humanidad de las garras de los titanes, algo así como una llave. –En ese instante elevó de nueva cuenta la llave que anteriormente portaba Eren.

–Yo… –por unos instantes, que parecieron milenios, Eren estuvo recordando la promesa que se hizo el día en que su madre murió por culpa de aquel asqueroso titán 'sonriente'. Aquel bastardo que le hizo añicos su corazón y alma. "_Los mataré a todo…no dejaré a uno vivo_" aquella fue su promesa.

–Oye, responde rápido bastardo. ¿Qué quieres hacer? –Levi estaba harto de estar en aquel asqueroso lugar y para colmo con un chico de lo más lento. De pronto sintió que el ambiente se volvía denso y pesado. Podía escuchar la irregular respiración de Eren que yacía cabizbajo. Sintió curiosidad pero…

–Quiero unirme la Legión de Reconocimiento y matar titanes. –El tono de voz, aunque un tanto tétrico, pero decidido causó un destello de interés en el capitán. Además de que la petición no estaba tan mal, después de todo la espera no fue en vano.

–Oh, nada mal. –Tal vez el chico podría ser de utilidad, tal y como Erwin había sugerido. Tal vez, solo tal vez. Y más con esa convicción y desprecio hacia los titanes. En ese sentido se parecía un poco a él.

–Erwin, me haré responsable de él. –Levi se despegó de la pared y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a los barrotes de la celda, posando sus manos en ellos y viendo a los esmeraldas que se sorprendieron de las palabras dichas por el mayor.

–Dile a los superiores. No lo malinterpretes, no confío en él. Si hace alguna estupidez como traicionarnos, no dudaré en matarlo. Después de todo nadie está más calificado que yo, para hacer eso. No creo que los de arriba se nieguen a ello. –Un pequeño regocijo se formó en su interior, al sentir el miedo del menor. –Estoy de acuerdo en tu entrada a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Acepto tú solicitud. –Aquellas palabras que iban dirigidas a Eren, de un forma un tanto burlesca, causaron estragos en el interior del menor. Sintió nauseas por un momento pero tuvo que contenerse para no cometer un acto sumamente vergonzoso.

_Qué más deseas Eren ya tienes las alas que tanto quisiste o ¿no?_

* * *

**¡Aló! Perdonen, pero, si no es porque me dice Anvaz lo dejo así D: **

**Estúpido FF -3- tenía que ocurrirme eso D: Bueno, tuve que volver a subir el cap, para evitar problemas de poder leer.**

**Perdona Anvaz, por 'haberte' mareado D: Me siento apenada por ello**

**Bueno, ya se los dejo todo bonito xD y corregido el problema**

**Cuídense**

**Nos leemos**

**AliPon fuera~**


	5. Capítulo IV: Ríndete ante mí

**Notas al final**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece sino a Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**Ríndete ante mí**

En la oficina de Erwin se encontraba el Comandante, observando nuevamente el expediente de Eren Jaeger. Ese chico era algo inusual, nadie más (dentro de su saber) se podía convertir en un titán, y eso podría servir para la próxima expedición para recuperar la muralla María. Suspiró cansino mientras se presionaba el puente de la nariz. Debía de ocurrir un milagro para que se pudiera obtener la custodia de Eren con facilidad.

–Será más difícil de lo que pensé.

* * *

Levi yacía pensativo en su habitación, viendo a través de la ventana la luna. Al día siguiente sería el juicio y tendrían que jugarse todas sus cartas para obtener a Eren y cumplir con la orden que le había dado Erwin tiempo atrás: cuidar de Eren. Ese muchachito que le había llamado la atención sin más. Sus palabras y reacciones las recordaba sin dificultad alguna.

Suspiró dubitativo –Espero no cause problemas ese mocoso.

* * *

_"Levi supervisará a Eren Jaeger hasta el próximo juicio, cuando la expedición haya terminado."_

Fueron las palabras dictadas por el juez, después de que Eren recibiera un paliza frente a toda la gente. Erwin sonrió para sus adentros, agradeciendo a Levi en silencio. Ese enano había hecho una buena impresión frente al juez, logrando que por fin obtuviera la custodia.

En una habitación aparte, se encontraban Hanji, Erwin, Mike, Levi y Eren; quien estaba siendo tratado por la 'loca de los titanes'. Ciertamente, en medio del juicio, anhelaba que la Legión de Reconocimiento ganara; aunque nunca pensó de qué forma lo haría. Sus amigos, Mikasa y Armin, habían ido a defenderle (en sí Mikasa); aunque se llevó una gran sorpresa al enterarse de que quiso herirla. Cuando le volviera a ver, le pediría perdón por ello.

–Eso fue horrible. –Escuchó a Hanji decir, mientras le quitaba los restos de sangre y tierra de su rostro. –Te duele ¿verdad?

–Un poco. –Dijo con dificultad mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla herida. "_En verdad que es fuerte_" pensó Eren, viendo de reojo al Capitán que se encontraba recargado en la pared viéndole fijamente. Ese mocoso, soportó su 'escarmiento' y sintió que-tal como había comentado Erwin-ese niño era especial. Vaya cosa. Tal vez, mientras esté 'supervisándole', se divierta un poco.

–Entonces, ¿cómo te duele?

–¿Eh? –No había entendido del todo aquella pregunta de parte de Zoe.

–Perdona por eso –interrumpió Erwin viendo de reojo a Levi –, pero fue la única manera de obtener tu custodia. –Se acercó al chico, acuclillándose ante él.

–Descuide, lo entiendo. –El temblor en su voz no pasó desapercibido por ciertos orbes grisáceos.

–En ese caso…–el Comandante extendió su mano –te doy la bienvenida a las Tropas de Exploración. –Los ojos de Eren se iluminaron y sin chistar estrechó la mano del Comandante. Su sueño por fin se estaba volviendo realidad.

Aquella actitud molestó a cierto pelinegro que, por querer tener atención del mocoso, se acercó. Sentándose en el sillón donde estaba el castaño, y preguntándole de forma amable –Eren. ¿Me odias?

–No…entiendo que fue algo necesario. –El temor del menor le molestó ¿qué acaso no podía actuar normal como había ocurrido con Erwin? "_Tch, ahora resulta que soy el malo._" pensó de forma sarcástica.

–En ese caso, está bien. –Respondió, ocultando su molestia.

–Aunque te pudiste haber contenido. –Reclamó Hanji al Capitán. –Mira lo que hiciste. –Le mostró una muela de Eren, que había salido disparada por tremenda patada en su mejilla.

–Aleja eso de mí, es asqueroso.

–Es una muestra valiosa. –Los ojos destellantes de Hanji, molestaron a Levi. Ésa cuatro ojos a veces era desesperante y en aquel instante, lo era aún más.

–Eren, ¿crees que fue mejor ser disecado por ella? –Preguntó Levi, más que nada para molestar a Hanji.

–Yo no voy a disecarlo, lo voy a estudiar. –Se defendió la científica. –Oye Eren, ¿puedes abrir tu boca? –El menor, inseguro, abrió su boca dejando perpleja a la mujer. –Ha…crecido. El diente ha crecido de nuevo. –Concluyó la fémina, dejando con sorpresa a todos los presentes.

_En verdad es una joya._

* * *

–¡Oye, Eren! No sacudas las mantas, que sacas todo el polvo. –Una semana había transcurrido desde el juicio y Eren trabajaba más que nunca para complacer a Levi, la persona encargada de él.

–S-sí, señor. –Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, siempre había algo que hacía mal o que no salía como el capitán le solicitaba. Eso le hacía rabiar y sentirse avergonzado de sí mismo, por no poder realizar algo tan simple. "_Eres un idiota, Eren" _se reprendía por enésima vez en lo que llevaba del día.

Ciertamente, no estaba acostumbrado a las labores 'domésticas' o como fuera que se llamaran esas cosas. Aún seguía sin poderse creer que era, relativamente, libre. Pero, ¿qué había sido de Mikasa? ¿De Armin? ¿De Jean? ¿De todos los demás? De ello no tenía ni la más mínima idea. –¡Mocoso! ¡Deja de estar como idiota y sigue con tu tarea! –La voz de Levi no dejaba de darle pequeños ataques cardíacos; después de todo, no le había sido fácil actuar normal después de aquella paliza de los mil demonios.

–No pensé que sería difícil. –Murmuró para sí el menor, tendiendo por enésima vez la cama de aquella habitación. Había sido duro, para él, adaptarse al nuevo entrenamiento y deberes que le ordenaba Levi. Ese hombre que imponía con tan solo mirarte. Un estremecimiento recorrió su espina y su piel se erizó. "_En verdad da miedo._"

Para el menor, estar a solas con el Capitán, le daba nervios. Pensaba que si decía algo fuera de lugar, sería reprendido con otra golpiza o con trabajos forzados. –¡Oye! –La voz del mayor le sorprendió, provocando que dejara caer un jarrón. –¡Fíjate, mocoso!

–Lo lamento. –Exclamó Eren, quien comenzó a levantar los pedazos con rapidez y nerviosismo. Tener la penetrante mirada del mayor sobre sí, le ponía ansioso y torpe. Constantemente se preguntaba si algún día podría llevarse bien con el otro. Se sentía extraño al estar con él, al tener su atención, al ser el causante de que ese ceño se frunciera una y otra vez. –¡Auch! –Un pedazo de porcelana había sido el culpable de una herida en su índice.

–Tch, eres un despistado de lo peor. –De pronto, Eren, sintió como su dedo sangrante era limpiado por el mayor con un pañuelo.

–Capitán.

–¡Cállate! –Ordenó el mayor, cubriendo con su pañuelo, el dedo herido. –La próxima vez, se más cuidadoso. –Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Eren; había sentido que fue una reprenda… ¿cariñosa? Sus orbes se cruzaron con las ajenas, sintiendo su ser siendo invadido y desnudado por los del mayor quien después desvió la mirada, poniéndose de pie y anunciando –Dentro de poco será la cena. No quiero que llegues al comedor, a menos que todo esto –señaló el lugar –esté impecable. –Con eso último se fue, dejando a un cadete sorprendido en el suelo.

_¿Qué había sido eso?_

* * *

Jean se encontraba en los dormitorios, sentado frente a la ventana. Por fin les habían dado un descanso y como no tenía ganas de siquiera salir con sus amigos, se quedó en los dormitorios.

–Jean. –Escuchó su nombre, y de inmediato se giró para ver a Reiner caminar hasta él.

–Oh, hola Reiner. –Respondió desganado, siendo captado esto al instante.

–¿Qué sucede? Has estado así desde que Mikasa regresó del juicio. ¿Qué te afectó que a Eren se lo llevaran con la Legión de Reconocimiento?–El rubio corpulento pasó una mano por el hombro contrario, siendo retirado al instante. –¡Hey!

Sin decir más, el castaño se fue del lugar. Ése tipo había fastidiado su pequeño momento a solas. No negaría que estaba dándole vueltas a lo de Eren. No sabía a ciencia a cierta porqué lo tenía en mente casi todo el tiempo. Para él, Eren no era más que "el idiota suicida". Recordaba aquellas ocasiones en que terminaban discutiendo de la nada, o que la necedad del castaño le sacara de quicio. Se preguntaba si estaría bien con aquellos soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento, después de aquel 'interrogatorio' con Erwin y Levi, quedaba claro que nunca se uniría a dicha Legión. Suficiente había tenido en aquella ocasión, no la reviviría otra vez.

_Estúpido, idiota._

* * *

–Armin, ¿estará bien? –La chica asiática se encontraba cargando unas cajas de comida que habían recibido y que le ordenaron descargar junto con Armin.

–Mikasa –resopló cansino el rubio –, has estado preguntando toda la semana lo mismo. –Ya se estaba cansando de aquella actitud posesiva o egoísta, ni siquiera sabía cómo definir su actuar.

–Pero, es que…

–¡Ya! –el grito de Armin espabiló a Mikasa, quien le miró expectante. –¡Mikasa, solo déjalo! Y enfócate en terminar de descargar esto. –En verdad había llegado a su límite. Tal vez fue rudo, pero solo así (tal vez) la chica entendería, o al menos eso esperaba.

Pasaron los minutos, y al fin habían terminado de descargar aquellas cajas. Estaban sudorosos y sedientos, más el rubio que la pelinegra. En silencio tomaron agua mientras estaban sentados en el suelo, viendo la nada. Extrañaban a Eren y querían saber de él, pero, por más que lo desearan, no sabrían de él. Aquello afligía a Mikasa de sobremanera.

En la cabeza de Armin, se repetía una y otra vez, el interrogatorio que tuvo con el Comandante y Capitán. Al momento de toparse con los ojos calculadores de Erwin, pudo sentir un estremecimiento en su cuerpo. Algo en aquel hombre, no le gustaba y tenía el pendiente de si le haría algo a su amigo Eren. Solo les quedaba esperar, aunque aquella espera les doliera.

_¿Por qué tuvieron que llevarte?_

* * *

**¡Aló! *O*)/ Ali reportándose wO**

**Sí, amé a mi Armin en este cap w **

**Se agradecen los revs :´D me alegran la vida y me siento feliz de que les guste. Y bueno, este cap es el que marca la diferencia entre el anime/manga y mi fic. Sí, soy sumamente lenta pero creo que si iba rápido sería incoherente y :C feito.**

**Solo me queda decirles que se acerca la escuela / y me está jodiendo la vida y trabajo ;n; pero...ni modo. Prometo ser veloz para escribir. También, espero, tener mi musa activa. Ahorita ando enfedmita ^^U7 así que...tarde otro poquis en escribir, mi hamster se tomó un descanso -w-**

**Sin más que decirles, les envío besototototes y abrazos psicológicos a todxs wO**

**Ali querer a todos 3 **

**Nos leemos en sus sensuales revs**

**Cuídense **

**AliPon fuera~*~**


	6. Capítulo V: Esto debe ser una broma

**Notas al final**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece sino a Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**Esto debe ser una broma**

Se removía una y otra vez en su pequeña e incómoda cama. Por más que se cubría hasta las orejas con su manta, el frío que recorría su cuerpo no aminoraba. El calabozo era su nueva habitación. Suspiró derrotado, al verse en la penosa necesidad de mantenerse despierto. No tenía problema alguno con desvelarse, pero sí con mantenerse libre de sueño por la mañana. Levi seguía con su estricta rutina y eso le hacía ver su suerte. Con esa noche, llevaba cerca de cuatro días sin poder cerrar sus ojos. Todo estaba oscuro, solo se podía tener un poco de luz gracias a las antorchas y velas; sin embargo, en aquella ocasión no había nada de aquello y sus ojos solo percibían ligeras sombras en su rededor.

Se quedó viendo el techo de piedra, escuchando la pequeña brisa que se colaba por el lugar. Habían pasado dos días desde que el Capitán le había 'dado' aquel pañuelo. Aunque su herida había sanado en tiempo récord, mantuvo el pañuelo en su dedo; tal vez por que no recordaba que lo mantenía ahí. La cena fue normal, como todas las anteriores: en silencio. El Capitán fue el primero en irse, dejando a un Eren que tenía la intención de devolverle su pañuelo. Pasaron los minutos y todos fueron retirándose; pero como Eren no podía estar sin vigilancia en ningún instante, Gunther decidió esperar a que terminara su comida y poderlo escoltar a su 'alcoba'. Como siempre, no pudo dormir. Al día siguiente, Levi jamás salió de su –ahora – oficina. Por un momento, Eren, pensó que fue por el 'incidente' del día anterior…y tal vez así era. Sin embargo, Levi siempre les acompañaba en la hora de la comida y cena, pero volvía a aquella habitación, a encerrarse por horas sin descanso.

Pasaron las horas y pronto su celda fue abierta. Petra había ido por él y eso le desilusionó, él quería entregar aquel pañuelo. Llegó a pensar que el Capitán le huía, pero le resultaba algo idiota pensar aquello, por el simple hecho de que alguien como Levi debía tener asuntos importantes que atender.

Todos desayunaron en silencio, tratando de omitir la ausencia de su Capitán. El lugar al ser enorme se sentía vacío y falto de vida. Cuando todos terminaron de comer, se preguntaron unos a otros cuáles eran las tareas que se les había asignado: Gunther, limpiar vidrios; Petra, limpiar las habitaciones de la segunda planta al norte; Erd, limpiar la entrada y Eren la colada, siendo vigilado por Aurou.

La mañana se pasó rápido y en ningún momento vio al Capitán. Quiso preguntar pero Aurou no se había levantado de humor o bien, odiaba cuidarle. Sabía que todos le temían, muy en el fondo de sus corazones. Aquello le desilusionaba y le quitaba la iniciativa de ser aceptado por aquellos de élite. Aunque las conversaciones que tenían eran llevaderas, seguía sintiendo esa inseguridad, ese miedo a que se convirtiera en titán. Todo aquello estaba presente y lo sabía a la perfección.

Suspiró con desgano por enésima vez mientras colgaba las sábanas limpias, para que se secaran con el aire. Miró el cielo, intentando encontrar una manera de devolver el pequeño lienzo que siempre cargaba en uno de sus bolsillos. Lo había lavado y limpiado con esmero, sabiendo que le pertenecía a alguien importante. Cuando terminó de colgar todas las sábanas, se dedicó a mirar el azulado cielo. El aire fresco y los cálidos rayos del sol le hacían sentir paz, le traían recuerdos de cuando era pequeño, de cuando su madre era tocada por aquellos rayos que hacían brillar su achocolatado cabello. Le extrañaba y deseaba escuchar su voz por última vez. Su familia se desmoronó aquel maldito día en que apareció el Titán Supremo.

–¡Todos en la entrada, ahora! –El grito de Erd le dio un pequeño susto, pero de inmediato obedeció.

Cada que se acercaba a la puerta se sentía más nervioso, tenía una pequeña corazonada…

–¡Saluden! –De forma presurosa posó su puño derecho en su pecho y la zurda tras su espalda. No sabía la razón, sino hasta que vio a Mikasa, Armin y Jean. Sus ojos se abrieron en demasía, quiso correr hasta ellos y preguntarles qué hacían ahí; sin embargo, los miembros del Escuadrón de Levi, se interpusieron entre sus amigos y él. Quiso apartarlos pero el esbelto cuerpo de Hanji, le hizo retractarse.

–¡Hola, Eren! Tiempo sin verte, hermoso titancito. Mira quienes te vinieron a visitar. –La voz amigable y con ligeros toques de comicidad, le desconcertaron. Ya no entendía nada, de pronto sus amigos estaban ahí junto con la Segunda Comandante, Hanji. Su mente no procesaba aún aquella información y necesitaba que alguien le explicara con peras y manzanas qué diablos estaba pasando.

–Creo que estas tan emocionado que no tienes palabras, ¿verdad? –El comentario de Hanji le trajo de vuelta y con un ligero asentimiento, afirmó lo que había dicho la castaña.

–Disculpe. –Susurró Eren apenado.

–Descuida, no pasa nada. Mejor vamos adentro, tenemos algo que hablar. –Los marrones ojos de Hanji despidieron un brillo que le provocó un calosfrío en su espina.

En el comedor se encontraban todos, ubicados de la siguiente manera: de pie, en la cabecera de la mesa, estaba Hanji; en seguida estaba Mikasa, Armin, Jean sentados; frente a ellos estaban Petra, Gunther, Erd, Aurou y Eren –en medio de ellos –.

Como aún era de día, no hubo necesidad de encender antorchas, por lo que la habitación estaba bien iluminada y en mutismo. Los compañeros de Escuadrón No 104, miraban a Eren, quien se sentía incómodo y evitaba a toda costa hacer contacto visual con ellos.

–Y bien, señorita Hanji, ¿qué es lo que necesitamos saber? –Aurou, quien se había cansado de la mudez, habló en un tono de fastidio –queriendo imitar a su Capitán –.

–Siempre tan desesperado. –Musitó la mencionada, sonriendo divertida. –En fin, lo que se les quiere comunicar será lo siguiente –aclaró su voz y se irguió, adoptando una pose de autoridad –, Eren, irás al norte de la muralla Rose y ahí esperarás a las siguientes órdenes.

El rostro del castaño mostraba una sorpresa inmensa, ¿por qué le quería enviar al norte?

–Obviamente que tus amigos te escoltarán allá. Al fin no tendrás tan de cerca a Levi ¿cierto? –Al escuchar lo último, miró a la señorita Hanji. Aquello debía ser una maldita broma; Levi no podía dejar de vigilarle, ese había sido el 'trato'.

–Pero… ¿eso no iría en contra de lo que ordenaron en mi juicio? –

–Sí, no, tal vez… ¿a quién le importa la autoridad? –Una estridente carcajada por parte de la científica le causó molestia. ¿Es que a esa mujer no había algo que no le diera miedo o le importara (que no fueran los titanes)?

–De todas formas –habló Armin –, ¿por qué solo a nosotros tres se nos está permitido estar cerca de Eren?

Una sonrisa tenebrosa junto con una risilla casi inaudible, provocaron en los jóvenes un escalofrío que recorría todo su ser. Esa mujer podía dar más miedo que los malditos titanes.

–Eso es algo confidencial, mis niños. –En menos de un segundo, Hanji, recuperó su compostura y de forma amable les pidió que se retiraran, que la 'junta' había terminado.

Todos se marcharon de aquella enorme sala, dejando a solas a Hanji y al escuadrón de Levi. Ella les había pedido que se quedaran un momento para discutir un 'asunto'. Por los pasillos se encontraban Eren, Mikasa, Armin y Jean, quien veía de forma seria la espalda del 'maldito suicida'. En su interior había una mezcla de emociones; por un lado estaba aliviado de que estuviera entero, pero por el otro, quería molerle a golpes, por haberlo preocupado.

En seco se detuvo, procesando sus pensamientos. ¿Se había preocupado por Eren?

–¿Jean? –Le llamó preocupado Armin, pasando su palma frente a los abiertos ojos del aludido, pero éste parecía no reaccionar.

Eren, al ver que el 'cara de caballo' seguía en su mundo, no dudó en sestarle un bofetada, logrando que Jean se espabilara.

–Cara de caballo, deja de estar como idiota. –La seriedad y dureza en las palabras de Eren, cabrearon a Jean. Él, sin decir nada, se abalanzó sobre el castaño, iniciando una riña que pronto fue detenida por Mikasa, quien lanzó lejos a su 'hermano'.

–¡¿A quién le dices 'cara de caballo', pedazo de mierda?! –Gritaba Jean, quien quería abalanzarse de nueva cuenta sobre Eren y disfrutar golpearlo; pero Mikasa se encargaba de impedirle el paso, con su misma mirada inexpresiva y su fuerza sobre-humana.

–¡Pues a ti, imbécil!

–¡A mí no me digas imbécil, imbécil!

–¡Ya basta! –El grito de Armin, atrajo la atención de los 'peleadores', quienes desviaron la mirada. –Deben dejar de insultarse, nos puede traer problemas.

Cuando los dos se calmaron, Mikasa se apartó y se dirigió a Eren. –Deja de comportarte como un crío, Eren.

–Déjame en paz. –Musitó el castaño de ojos aguamarina.

Ante aquella respuesta, Jean bufó irónico para caminar y al pasar por un costado de Eren dijo:

–Esto me pasa por preocuparme por alguien. –La molestia con que había dicho aquellas palabras fueron percibidas y causó que Eren dirigiera su mirar a él. Por unos efímeros segundos se miraron hasta que el llamado de Petra les hizo moverse en dirección al comedor.

El camino fue en silencio. No había necesidad de aclarar cosas, o al menos eso parecía. En la cabeza de Eren resonaban las palabras de Jean. ¿Ése imbécil se había preocupado por él? ¡Ja! Sí, claro. Eso no era más que una broma, de eso no había duda… ¿o sí?

* * *

**¡Aló! Ya sé, tarde un montón / pero no fue a propósito. Los causantes de mi ausencia fueron los siguientes factores: no tenía inspiración, entré a la escuela hace ya dos semanas y en menos dos días ya tenía como 4 proyectos que atender u.u **

**Como dato cultural de mí persona, les digo que estoy en el Área de Físico-matemáticas, cursando el último grado de preparatoria, escuela media o como deseen llamarle. En poco meses ya debo estar haciendo examenes de admisión para universidades y todo ese rollo...por lo tanto el trabajo es mayor que a lo que estaba acostumbrada.**

**Realmente agradezco sus revs y me hacen feliz que les agrade la historia ;w; aunque también tengo otras en mente de esta serie w**

**Bueno, ahora un aviso:**

**Como ya dije, tengo mayor carga de trabajo por lo que he tenido que agendar unas cuantas actividades. Y ustedes deben estar preguntándose: "¿Y esta a qué carajos quiere llegar?". Bueno, es que el único momento en que puedo escribir sin mayor problema son lo viernes; pero he ahí el dilema, tengo cerca de 6 fics que atender, por lo que la actualización de éste y los otros serán más tardadas. **

**Ahora bien, la próxima actualización de este fic, será el 11 de octubre. Sí, hasta esa fecha. No quiero ser mala con ustedes por hacerles esperar casi dos meses o menos, por un cap de por lo menos 4 hojas; pero así es como puedo avanzar en las historias :|**

**Perdonen~ u_u**

**Solo espero me comprendan y sean pacientes ;w; ¿sí?**

**En todo caso, les envío abrazos psicológicos y besototes OwO**

**Cuídense**

**Les amo 3**

**AliPon fuera~*~**


	7. Capítulo VI: Solo un consuelo necesito

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen sino a Hajime Isayama**

**Notas al final**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**Solo un consuelo necesito**

No había pasado tanto tiempo desde que todos se habían ido a dormir en aquel castillo. Eren seguía removiéndose en su cama, buscando la manera de poder cerrar sus ojos. Pero…por más que deseaba dormir, su cuerpo estallaba. La ansiedad que sentía era demasiada, no sabía cómo canalizarla o algo que le fuera un consuelo.

Dentro de un par de días se encaminaría a la parte norte de la Muralla Rose con sus amigos y nadie más. Ni siquiera con el escuadrón de Levi…ni el mismo Levi le acompañaría. Apretó con fuerza aquel pañuelo que seguía con él. Temía que durante el viaje algo malo ocurriera, ya sea que él se saliera de control o que les emboscaran o algo. No podía siquiera pensar en aquello, ya que su corazón latía desbocado y la ansiedad aumentaba. Tenía la esperanza que alguien llegara y le dijera que era broma, que aquel viaje no ocurriría…pero aquel _alguien_ nunca llegó.

Pero había algo que toda vía le intrigaba más: ¿por qué le mandaban al norte? Algo le decía que no era una buena señal… ¿le querían ocultar? ¿Querían exterminarlo sin que nadie supiera? ¿Qué querían de él?

No pasó mucho cuando escuchó que la puerta de su celda fue abierta. Con pereza se sentó en su improvisada cama, frotándose los ojos simulando que acaba de despertarse. Sin más, se acomodó sus ropas y salió de su celda. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se topó con Jean esperándole fuera.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Cuestionó Eren, completamente a la defensiva.

Por otra parte, Jean resopló hastiado de la actitud altanera del otro y sólo se limitó a girarse y subir las escaleras.

Eren, desconfiado, cerró tras de sí la puerta de metal y siguió los pasos de Jean. El camino al comedor fue incómodo para ambos, quienes demostraban su molestia en su caminar y en su rostro. Ceños fruncidos y muecas de fastidio, era lo que les delataba. Se detestaban a muerte…o al menos eso parecía.

Pronto llegaron al comedor y los leves murmullos fueron escuchados. Escuchar otras voces, a parte de las del escuadrón de Levi, le cohibían en cierta manera, puesto que no estaba acostumbrado. Su mirada se paseó por toda la mesa hasta que dio con la cabecera de la misma, esperaba que allí se encontrara (por fin) Levi, pero su ilusión se esfumó al instante en que notó que Hanji era la que estaba sentada en aquel lugar.

En silencio tomó sus alimentos, escuchando la conversación que reinaba en la mesa. Hanji era la que más participaba, ya que el tema tenía cierta relación con los titanes y en cómo debían de actuar en la próxima expedición. Fue el primero en terminar su comida, y el que rompió el hilo de la conversación:

–Voy a hacer la colada. –Anunció Eren, levantándose de la mesa.

–¡Oi! –Le gritó Aurou quién fue tras de él. –Tú no puedes ir sólo por ahí, mocoso insolente.

–Lo que digas. –Permanecer en vela por varios días, le había puesto irritable…no era algo bueno.

–¡Oi! Más respeto, maldito bastardo. –Estuvo a punto de lanzarle un golpea a Eren cuando una voz resonó en el comedor…

–¡Aurou! –El aludido detuvo su acción, mientras sus bellos se crispaban. La seria voz de Hanji…era algo a lo que le temía. –Yo cuidaré de Eren, tú ayuda a tus demás compañeros y explíquenle a los novatos lo que deben hacer, ¿entendido? –Los miembros del escuadrón de Levi afirmaron y comenzaron con lo solicitado, explicándoles a los novatos las tareas que se efectuaban en aquel lugar.

Hanji se acercó a Eren con una faz seria, algo poco común en ella (según Eren). Con un gesto de cabeza de Hanji, Eren reanudó su andar hacia el patio. La mañana era hermosa, soleada y despejada. El sonido del viento chocar con los enormes árboles, era algo único y sin igual. En silencio el castaño comenzó con su tarea, arremangándose la camisa. El agua era fría, pero aquella sensación de congelamiento en sus manos, le ayudaban a mantener su concentración en su máxima. No quería seguir especulando en lo que querían hacer con él cuando llegara al norte de la Muralla. Solo esperaba que no fuera su ejecución, no deseaba morir en manos de humanos…era algo absurdo y sin sentido.

–¿Cuántos días llevas sin dormir Eren? –La voz de Hanji sobresaltó al menor, quien detuvo lo que hacía al escuchar la repentina pregunta de su superior.

–Esas ojeras no se hicieron solas, ¿verdad? –Eren dejó caer sus brazos, dejando que la cortina que estaba ya limpia, se volviera a ensuciar de barro. –¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Eren? –Escuchaba con claridad los pasos de Hanji. Unos pasos lentos, firmes y que se dirigían a él.

–No sé qué se sienta estar en la mira de todo el mundo, siendo catalogado como un monstruo. –El castaño apretó el agarre a las cortinas. –Tampoco sé que pienses ahora, ni cómo te sientas al respecto, solo me resta decirte que no eres el único que sufre, ni el único que tiene miedo. Eso ya debes saberlo, pequeño. –Hanji se puso a un costado del menor, viendo el hermoso cielo azul. –Yo tengo miedo, Eren. Erwin, Levi, Petra, Aurou, Erd, Gunther, Mikasa, Armin, Jean…todos tienen miedo. Tal vez todos difieran en su temor, pero de algo estoy segura Eren –Hanji desvió su mirada al menor, sonriendo sutilmente. –Todos quieren que vivas.

–Gracias. –Murmuró Eren, antes de reanudar su labor. Aquellas palabras le sirvieron, un poco, para calmar su alma.

Aquella mujer amante de los titanes, aunque era rara seguía siendo humana…más humana que él. Saber que tenía en quién confiar en aquel mundo hipócrita…le aliviaba.

Siguió lavando las sábanas, ropa y cortinas faltantes, para después meter las que ya estaban secas. Sabía que Hanji le seguía a una distancia prudente y que no le dejaría estar solo en ningún momento. Siguió andando por los corredores, hasta que llegó a la habitación correspondiente al almacenaje de las prendas limpias. La chica de lentes le veía desde la puerta, observándole con detenimiento.

Para Hanji era un misterio Eren, un chico que a leguas se notaba que era un humano cualquiera…pero que en su interior había una bestia que deseaba salir. Hanji sabía que el monarca estaba detrás del pequeño y que no quería hacer otra cosa más que exterminarlo. Eso hacían los reyes, se deshacían de lo que consideraban riesgoso para su estatus, lo que consideraban perjudicial para el proletariado…que debía permanecer sin esperanzas más que en las murallas. Hanji sabía mejor que nadie, que Erwin quería mantener con vida a Eren para que la esperanza de la humanidad permaneciera latente. Ella, aparte de querer investigar a fondo al niño, quería salvarlo de una muerte injusta, por eso le había sugerido a Erwin que mandara a Eren al norte, a aquel lugar que pocas veces era visitado por la Policía Militar. Debían de cuidar de Eren, tanto como pudieran…en él recaían muchas cosas, de las que aún no se percataba.

Ella conocía a Levi como la palma de su mano y sabía que él seguiría cualquier orden que Erwin le dijera, por lo que le comentó al Comandante lo que debía decirle al _enano _para que les apoyara en aquella misión que ponía en riesgo a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Aunque al principio pareció rehusarse, al final accedió…lo cual alivió a Erwin y Hanji.

–¿Señorita Hanji?

–¿Eh? Perdona me fui.

–Descuide, sólo le quería decir que quería ir al baño.

–¡Oh! Claro, te acompaño. –El menor asintió mientras iniciaba su caminata al baño, sintiéndose cada vez más cansado y con unas enormes ganas de dormir. Pero no podía, debía cumplir con sus deberes.

–Cuando salgas, te permitiré ir a dormir a mi alcoba, Eren. Te ves muy demacrado, y te necesitamos saludable y alerta en el viaje, ¿entendido?

–Gracias, señorita Hanji. –Fue lo último que respondió Eren en aquel día, antes de entrar al baño.

El resto de la tarde, Eren se la pasó durmiendo en la alcoba de Hanji, recuperando energías para el viaje que realizaría en un día. Fue simplemente el hecho de que tocara la cama para poder caer en un sueño profundo, olvidando sus preocupaciones y sus miedos, sosteniendo en sus manos aquel pañuelo que aún no regresaba.

Aquella misma tarde, Levi había llegado al castillo. Había tenido que realizar mucho papeleo y estar en reuniones para que el plan de Erwin diera frutos. No estaba muy convencido con dejar a Eren ir solo, pero Erwin le había explicado que Eren sería escoltado por sus amigos –que personalmente había seleccionado –. Sin embargo, sentía una enorme angustia al tan solo pensar que el mocoso muy idiota hiciera alguna estupidez que echara a perder el plan…y que aquello le llevara a una muerte segura.

En la puerta del castillo le esperaban sus subordinados, acompañados de la molesta cuatro ojos y los novatos…pero en ningún momento vio a Eren.

–Bienvenido, Capitán Levi. –Dijo Gunther, con el famoso saludo en señal de respeto.

–¿Dónde está Eren? –Levi había ignorado de forma campante a Gunther quien ni se inmutó.

–Está durmiendo. –Respondió Hanji sin miramientos, viendo cómo Levi hacía una mueca de disgusto mientras chasqueaba la lengua…como solía hacerlo.

–¿Y quién le dijo que podía dormir en horas de trabajo?

–Fui yo, enano. –De un momento a otro Hanji era tomada de las solapas de su camisa con gran fuerza; sin embargo no mostró miedo alguno…eso lo vivía siempre con aquel Capitán malhumorado.

–¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo hacer tal cosa, pedazo de mierda?

–Eren estaba demacrado, tiene unas ojeras enormes y lo necesitamos al ciento por ciento en el viaje, ¿o quieres que cometa una estupidez por falta de descanso?

–Él es un mocoso, bien puede manejar el desvelo.

–Colapsaría antes de poder reaccionar a algún ataque y lo que menos queremos es que muera, ¿verdad?

La mirada afilada de Levi nunca se borró pero el agarre en las solapas se deshicieron, eso indicaba que había ganado la batalla, Hanji.

–¿Dónde está ahora?

–En tú alcoba. –La mirada de Levi se volvió fiera y su cuerpo despedía una aura negra…estaba furioso.

–¿Quieres decir que le dejaste dormir en mí cama, en mí alcoba?

–Creo que eso es obvio ¿no?

Hanji recibió un empujón que le hizo caer de bruces al suelo, viendo cómo el Capitán iba a paso presuroso a su alcoba. Estaba furioso, nadie tenía porqué dormir en su cama y dejar sus gérmenes en ella. Eso no lo soportaba ni lo soportaría.

En la entrada, todos se encontraban en un silencio sepulcral. Hanji se puso de pie mientras sonreía triunfante. Era hora de comprobar una de sus tantas teorías…lo curioso era que no tenía nada que ver con titanes.

–Señorita Hanji, ¿qué acaba de hacer? –Preguntó Petra con el miedo en su rostro.

–Solo un experimento…

Todos le miraron extrañados sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse. Excepto Mikasa, aquella chica se mantuvo impasible en todo momento…ese enano le hacía hervir la sangre y tenía tantas ganas de enterrar una de sus cuchillas en aquel _diminuto _cuerpo. Estuvo a punto de seguir los pasos del Capitán cuando la mano de Hanji le detuvo:

–En este experimento, tú no eres una variable Mikasa. –Dijo amable Hanji, sonriéndole alegre a la nombrada quien detuvo su andar y tan sólo asintió.

Solo unos cuantos pasos y estaría cerca de su alcoba. Es que era imposible esa mujer loca y estúpida. En verdad que esa mujer le lograba sacar de sus casillas en menos de un segundo, y no era ni la primera y última vez que ella se divertía haciéndolo. Él sabía que para esa mujer todo era un juego, un laboratorio donde realizar pruebas de todo tipo…incluso las más estúpidas.

Ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de madera que le guardaba en su interior su recámara. De forma brusca abrió aquel pedazo de madera y estuvo a punto de gritar cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel joven de cabellos achocolatados y orbes esmeraldas, se encontraba en su cama. Él descansaba de forma pacífica, que llegó a envidiar. A paso lento se fue acercando, hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama, donde se percató de lo que llevaba el menor en las manos. Se sorprendió al ver su pañuelo pulcro en medio de las manos tostadas y jóvenes del niño que seguía perdido en sus sueños.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia el rostro del menor, donde pudo corroborar las enormes ojeras que Eren portaba. Aquella mujer tenía razón, y eso le enfurecía. Se veía cansado, lo cual le preocupó un poco…

Estaba en un debate interno, en si debía de despertar al menor o debía dejarle dormir. ¿Qué hacer?

Después de varios golpes internos, decidió dejarle descansar. Sin embargo, solo fue a cerrar la puerta para después tomar la silla, que ahí había, y sentarse en un rincón para poder observar al menor dormitar.

Sería la tercera vez que le vería de aquella manera, no obstante sería _frente a frente_.

¿Qué tenía ese mocoso que le hacía dudar? ¿Por qué tenía el _poder_ de sorprenderlo y llegar a preocuparle?

Dentro de un día ya no le volvería a ver, tomarían caminos distintos…puesto que en el plan que Erwin le había dicho, él debía de viajar por otra ruta. Al enterarse de aquella información, sus entrañas se revolvieron haciéndole sentir náuseas. Tendría que estar sin conocimiento del estado de Eren por una semana. Y en una semana podía ocurrir cualquier cosa, incluso en un día.

Resopló cansino al percatarse que nuevamente se veía preocupado por aquel niñato.

_No sabes cuánto detesto que me hagas esto, estúpido mocoso._

* * *

**Hola! ^^/ Tiempo sin leerles corazones. De ante mano, gracias por sus revs ;w; me enamoran y todo~**

**Espero que sigan apoyándome con este fic ^^**

**Y pues nada...ahora me movieron todas mis fechas de actu XD así que solo espero actualizar pronto si? Lo prometo amores~**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap y me dejen un sensual rev wO**

**Cuídense**

**Ali les quiere**

**AliPon fuera~*~**


End file.
